enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alma
thumb|250px|A alma de Sirius Black deixando seu corpo. A alma é a parte imaterial do ser que, em muitos sistemas de crenças, é idealizada como sendo capaz de viver depois da morte. Tanto trouxas quanto bruxos não conseguiram desvendar a natureza da alma, especialmente seu papel na magia. Visão geral A alma é o senso de auto-existência do indivíduo, residente no interior do corpo fisíco. Ela serve como memória, consciência e mentalidade individual. Ela deve permanecer intacta e ilesa, pois fragmentá-la e parti-la é considerada uma violação das leis da natureza. Uma vez que se perde a alma é impossível recuperá-la. Enquanto o corpo humano depende da alma para ter sua própria consciência, uma alma partida que é presa em uma Horcrux depende o bem-estar do objeto (ou animal) para se manter dentro do mesmo. Ou seja, se o ser humano dono da alma morre, a alma será capaz de seguir em frente para além do véu ou voltar como um fantasma, enquanto que, se uma Horcrux é destruída, a alma dentro dela irá morrer e desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse existido. Isso parece diferente para a parte "principal" da alma que permanece dentro do corpo, uma vez que essa serve como o sentido de consciência e da psiquê da pessoa, o que significa que, apesar de estar partida em vários pedaços, apenas uma parte pode manter esses atributos completos, além de poder reter sua existência sem qualquer recipiente. Qualquer parte de uma alma que foi fragmentada, partida e armazenada em uma Horcrux externa pode ganhar um pequeno sentido de senciência, ao começar a drenar a força vital de qualquer pessoa que adquira a posse de tal item. Através disso a parte da alma contida dentro da Horcrux, por sua vez, pode adquirir uma forma humana sólida para si. Isso foi melhor demonstrado quando, por mais de um ano, o diário de Tom Riddle, aos poucos, drenou a vida de Gina Weasley quando ela comaçou a escrever seus segredos nele. Um Feitiço Fidelius implanta um segredo muito pessoal dentro da alma de alguém, o que daria ao segredo o mais alto nível de segurança, a menos que o Fiel do Segredo opte por contá-lo a outros. Danos à alma Fragmentação da alma thumb|left|260px|O triste resultado final da alma de Voldemort depois de parti-la tantas vezes. Assassinato é um crime tão grave que faz com que a alma de quem o comete seja partida''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' - Capitulo 22 (Depois do Enterro). Este dano pode ser desfeito se o criminoso demonstrar verdadeiro arrependimento, mas o processo é extremamente doloroso, e pode até mesmo ser fatal''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' - Capitulo 6 (O Vampiro de Pijama). A reestruturação só pode ser feita quando em vida, pois depois da morte, a condição da alma já está definida e não pode mais ser recuperada. É muito provável que a motivação para acabar com a vida de outra pessoa possa influenciar (ou não) o tamanho do dano causado na alma''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' - Capitulo 33 (A História do Príncipe). Parece que o assassinato também pode ser cometido indiretamente, desde que o assassino tenha a real intenção de matar. Isso é sugerido por Tom Riddle que, ao em vez de matar a Murta Que Geme com suas próprias mãos, usou a serpente de Slytherin para matá-la e criar sua primeira Horcrux. Anos depois de já ter partido a própria alma em multiplos pedaços e tê-la contido fora do corpo, Tom Riddle, acabou por selar seu destino, reduzindo sua alma em uma forma bizarra e que o levaria a uma terrível existência após a morte. Não se sabe quais seriam os efeitos que aconteceriam se todos os pedaços da alma dele permanecem no interior do corpo original, apesar dos múltiplos pedaços. Remoção parcial thumb|240px|A alma mutilada de Voldemort, agarrando-se ao mundo dos vivos devido à suas Horcruxes. Bruxos e bruxas que cometeram assassinato podem usar um feitiço para colocar um fragmento partido de sua alma dentro de um objeto externo, chamado de Horcrux, que prenderá sua alma ao mundo dos vivos, tornando-os (de certa forma) imortais. O processo de criação de uma Horcrux deixa a alma, tanto a que está no corpo original quanto na Horcrux, muito instável, e, por razões óbvias, é amplamente considerada a mais perversa de todas as Artes das Trevas, assim como uma violação da primeira das Leis Fundamentais da Magia. Se o fragmento de uma alma permanecer separada do corpo original por um longo periodo de tempo, a destruição da Horcrux contendo tal fragmento pode não ser sentida pelo proprietário. A alma que foi partida e parcialmente removida do corpo deixará o restante da alma enfraquecida, e, permanecendo como tal, o pedaço restante no corpo, quando o bruxo morrer, ficará presa no Limbo quando morrer, ela se tornará incapaz de seguir em frente ou de voltar ao mundo como um fantasma. Remoção completa É possível para uma pessoa viver sem alma, desde que seu coração e cérebro ainda estejam em pleno funcionamento. No entanto, sem uma alma, a pessoa será deixada em um estado vegetativo incurável — ela não terá nunhuma consciência de si mesma ou do mundo ao seu redor. Uma vez que é perdida, a alma não pode ser recuperada. Para praticamente todos os bruxos esse é um destino considerado pior do que a morte. Um método conhecido para remover a alma do corpo de forma intacta é o Beijo do Dementador. O Dementador — uma criatura que não possui almaTranscrição do chat em 30 de julho de 2007 no Accio Quote! (em inglês) — encosta sua boca sobre a de sua vítima e, então, suga sua alma. O Ministério da Magia, no passado utilizava o Beijo do Dementador como uma forma de pena de "morte". Fantasmas Um fantasma é a impressão da alma de um bruxo ou bruxa que escolheu ficar no mundo dos vivos depois de morrer''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' - Capitulo 38 (Começa a Segunda Guerra)Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe - Capitulo 21 (A Sala Impenetrável). De acordo com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, poucas pessoas realmente escolhem este destino, porque isso significa que ela nunca mais vai ter outra chance de proseguir para além do véu, como a maioria faz. A opção de ficar ou não, não é dada a alguém que cuja alma foi danificada ou removida completamente. A Pedra da Ressurreição é capaz de convocar as almas dos mortos de volta ao mundo dos vivos, como mais do que fantasmas, porém "menos do que corpos". Curiosidades *Alastor Moody matou vários Comensais da Morte durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, embora ele procurasse evitar isso quando possível. Não se sabe se sua alma foi fragmentada devido a isso. *Nas adaptações cinematográficas dos livros, a alma foi retratada de várias maneiras diferentes que não foram mencionadas nos livros: **Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, após Harry, sem querer, matar Quirino Quirrell, a alma mutilada de Voldemort pode ser vista abandonando o corpo moribundo de Quirrell e passando por dentro de Harry''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme). **Na adaptação cinematográfica de ''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, quando Sirius Black sofre exposição prolongada aos Dementadores, sua alma começa a sair de seu corpo, só retornando três horas depois, quando Harry lançou um Feitiço do Patrono para afugentá-los''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme). **Na parte 2 da adaptação cinamatográfica de ''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, a parte fragmentada da alma de Voldemort que Harry vê no Limbo possui a mesma aparência do corpo rudimentar que Voldemort habitou quatro anos antes. Embora ambos o quarto e o sétimo livro emitem descrições semelhantes da forma mutilada de Voldemort, o filme apenas tornou isso mais confirmando''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2. Se isso foi uma coincidência ou a real intenção dos cineastas é desconhecido. ***Vendo que os fantasmas são impressões da alma de um bruxo (ou bruxa), e que sua aparência seria baseada na do referido bruxo (ou bruxa) no momento da morte, parece provável que a alma de Voldemort estava, de fato, refletida pela forma de seu corpo rudimentar. Veja também * Horcrux * Morte * Fantasma * Limbo Ligações externas * Alma na Wikipédia Aparições * ''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme) (Primeira aparição nos filmes) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta * Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe * Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game) (Possivel aparição) Notas e referências Categoria:Magia Categoria:Vida após a morte Categoria:Artigos relacionados a Horcrux